He Called Me Hermione
by EiSeL
Summary: HGDM It's her seventh year, she's Head girl, and she should be on top of the world, right? Wrong. Please read at review! (I might change the rating later)
1. He Called Me Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, or any other Harry Potter people, places, or things-they belong to J.K. Rowling (who I would like to apologize to for maring your work).

Happy reading!

* * *

**  
**

**He Called Me Hermione**

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Head common room on an overstuffed sofa with a book. Normally, she would have been fully absorbed with the piece of literature sitting in her lap but she was distracted by a pair of steely grey eyes burning into the back of her head.

"What!" asked Hermione as she loudly set her book down.

Draco Malfoy, who was sitting at a desk on the opposite side of the common room, looked back at his work. "Nothing…"

"Nothing? That's bullocks, Malfoy! You have been staring at me since we got back from dinner! You're driving me mad!"

Draco smirked. "That's the point, mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Insufferable git…" she said as she opened her book again.

Draco laughed to himself and looked into his cauldron. "Hey, mudblood?" Hermione didn't move. "Mudblood?" She still kept reading. Draco sighed. "Granger!"

"Yes?" she asked, annoyed.

"What color was your Sleeping Draft?"

"I'm not going to help you cheat, Malfoy."

"I'm not asking you to help me cheat. I'm simply comparing results." Hermione looked at him with disbelief. Draco made a frustrated growl. "Do you want to see the potion? I have it right here."

Hermione walked over, still with a disbelieving frown, peered into the cauldron of bubbling purple liquid, and nodded her head. "It looks okay to me."

"Thank you, mudblood," he said as he filled a vile with it.

Hermione frowned and curled up with her book again. Soon after, she felt the rise and fall of the sofa cushion. She looked to her side and saw Draco sitting right next to her. "What are you reading?" he asked.

"My Arithmancy book," she said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Really? You read textbooks for fun? Wow, mudblood. You need a life really, really badly."

"Merlin, Malfoy! It's bad enough that I have to share a common room with you, but you don't have to constantly remind me of it!" A few strands of Hermione's hair had fallen in front of her flushed face.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "Oh, don't you dare think I'm finished with you. Why do you still call me that foul word? I mean, grow up, Malfoy! As Head Students, we're supposed to be examples for the entire school and you," she said as she poked him firmly in the chest, "still insist on calling me names as if you were a child!"

"Granger-"

"And why must you be so bloody annoying? Yes, I read my textbooks- get over it! I like to learn!"

"Granger, please-"

"And why did you want my help on your potions homework? Potions is your best subject!"

Draco put his hand over her mouth. "Granger, shut up," he said as he leaned down and replaced his hand with his lips.

Hermione went stiff as a board for about half a second, then relaxed into him, and put her arms around his neck. _Oh, Merlin. Malfoy is such a great kisser… Shit. I'm kissing Malfoy._

Hermione promptly pushed Draco off of her. "What the _bloody hell_ do you think you're doing!"

"Um, I was kissing you…"

"But why!"

"I don't know! It seemed like a good thing to do at the time!" Hermione got up from the couch and started to run up the stairs to her bedroom. Before she could slam her door, Draco stood up and called, "Jeez, Hermione! Live a little!"

Hermione started pacing around her room. _Who does he think he is? Going around and just kissing people. Hmph. And I have a life. I have fun ..._

_Wait a minute… _

"He called me Hermione."

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? Should I keep going or just leave it a one-shot? Please review!  



	2. The Pillow

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! I've never had that many reviews for one chapter! What a loser I am! lol 

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot. The plot is all mine!

Happy reading!

* * *

**The Pillow**

Hermione flopped back on her bed and stared at her ceiling. "Stupid prick. Why must he be so bloody confusing? First, he's being an arse like usual and then he kisses me! Merlin!" Crookshanks jumped onto the bed and sprawled himself over Hermione's stomach. Hermione reached down and petted him. "That was disgusting."

Draco was standing in the doorway. "Oh, come on. You know you liked it."

She sat bolt upright when she heard his voice and dropped Crookshanks onto the floor. "Oh, please. I liked that just about as much as I like getting beaten."

"Oh, you're into the kinky stuff, eh?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione's face turned a deep crimson and she threw a pillow at him, which he caught. "Get out of my room!"

"With pleasure," he said as he went back to his room.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library reading over her Transfiguration notes. She had shielded herself with stacks of books in hopes that no one would bother her. But, much to her dismay, someone did bother her. Draco was sitting across from her and had pushed a pile out of the way so he could see her. "Do you ever not study?"

"What do you want, Malfoy," she said without even looking up.

"Nothing from you. I just came from shagging a 4th year Hufflepuff girl- Alice, I think her name was-"

"MALFOY!" exclaimed Hermione in a tone of utter disgust. Madame Pince gave her a "shush" from where she was organizing the bookcases. "That is absolutely repulsive!" she said in a more hushed voice.

Draco chuckled. "Lighten up, Granger. I was only kidding. Merlin, you need to learn how to take a joke."

"I can take a joke," said Hermione as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, sure you can…"

Hermione straitened her papers nervously. "Why are you in here, then?"

"Merlin, Granger, can't a man get a bloody book in peace? No need to get all suspicious." Draco got up and walked to the bookcase behind Hermione and looked for a book.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but _you_ sat down and interrupted _my_ studies," she said as she turned around in her chair to look at him.

"You didn't have to respond to me, you know." Draco pulled out a dusty volume and pretended to thumb through it.

"How could I not respond? Your big fat head is not easy to ignore."

"I do not have a fat head."

"Yes you do. You need it to hold your big mouth."

Draco shoved the book back onto the shelf. "Stupid Mudblood…"

"Bloody ferret," said Hermione as she turned back to her work.

* * *

Hermione walked into her room carrying a stack of books and a few rolls of parchment. She dropped all of them and screamed. Pansy Parkinson was sitting on her bed looking very drunk.

"Parkinson, get your arse off of my bed! How the bloody hell did you get in here! 50 points from Slytherin for staying out past curfew and breaking into the Head Dormitories!" Pansy looked up at Hermione stupidly. "Ugh…" Hermione pulled Pansy off of her bed, through the common room, and out of the portrait hole.

Hermione stomped into Draco's bedroom where he was laying on his bed, shirtless. "Malfoy! Keep your bloody whores out of my room! I have to burn my bedclothes now!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco looking slightly confused.

"Parkinson was just in my room, sitting on my bed! If you are going to have your fuck-buddies over, _please_ keep them in your room!"

"Pansy? She was in your room?"

Hermione put her hand on her hip, frustrated. "I can't put it in any plainer English, Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson was in my room, sitting on my bed and now my room reeks of skank-bitch." Draco looked at her for a second and then burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry about that one, Granger. I wouldn't wish Pansy on anyone- even you."

"Wait, you don't like her?" Hermione took a moment to take in the surroundings. The walls in Draco's room were a deep green. His furniture was all wood, stained an almost black brown. The blankets on his bed were black crushed velvet with a serpent sewn into the fabric with silver thread. _How very Slytherin… _

"What? You've got to be kidding me! Pansy is so clingy and obsessive just because we went to that stupid Yule Ball together in 4th year. She's like a leech."

"Wow, well that proves just about half of the rumors floating around wrong." Hermione sat down in the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Pansy started all those just to make herself popular. I hate girls like that."

"Me too. Being a slut doesn't make them cool- it makes them trash."

"I agree." Hermione looked down to his chiseled chest. His skin was so pale. His rippled, firm abs had a trail of silvery blonde hair leading down teasingly past the rim of his grey sweatpants. Draco cleared his throat and she turned her head away from him, blushing violently.

They were silent for a moment. Hermione began fiddling with the material of Draco's bedspread. Hermione stood up. "Well, I'm going back to my room now."

"Oh, ok. Wait, I, uh, took your pillow last night. Thought you might want it back…" said Draco as he rubbed the back of his neck and handed her the pillow.

"Right…Um, goodnight, then."

"Night."

Hermione walked back into her room and flopped onto her bed. _That was sufficiently awkward. I was checking out Malfoy! _

She pulled the pillow up to her face, screamed into it, and almost immediately threw it down beside her.

"And this bloody pillow smells like him!"


	3. Gotcha

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters, places, things, and such belong to J.K. Rowling. The extremely screwed up plot is mine.

A/N: I just got back from my grandma's house Michigan where I spent my spring break. I had this chapter ready on Saturday but I couldn't get internet there. So please read and review!

* * *

**  
**

**Gotcha**

Saturday morning, Hermione woke with a start and looked at her clock. It was 8:30. She had been having a particularly naughty dream about the smirking Slytherin only 2 doors away. Hermione sat up, ran into the bathroom, and promptly threw up.

"You know, girls with eating disorders are a huge turn off." Draco was standing in the door frame wearing only his Quidditch pants and had a towel slung over his shoulder. Hermione was blushing furiously and admiring his chest for a moment but then threw up again.

"Are you okay? You look kind of sick. Toss your cookies again, and you're going to turn yourself inside out." Hermione nodded as she wiped off her face. "Hold on," said Draco as he disappeared back into his room. Hermione walked over to the sink and began to brush her teeth. She had a fair amount of lather in her mouth when Draco came back into the room. "Here." He stuck out a small vile full of green liquid. Hermione looked at it suspiciously. "Oh, come on. I'm not going to poison you or anything."

Hermione spit, rinsed, wiped her face off, and took the vile from him. She rolled it over in her hand. "What's this?"

"It's for stomach aches. My mother insisted that I practically bring the entire medicine cabinet to school with me," he said with a chuckle.

"Um, thank you…" Hermione read the instructions on the back of the vile and looked at him confusedly. _Why is he being so nice to me? Maybe it takes a while for the jerk to wake up…_

"Uh, well, I kind of need to take a shower- just got back from Quidditch practice. I probably reek."

"Okay." Hermione pocketed the vile and walked out of the bathroom. _It's too early to be confused._

* * *

Hermione walked outside to look out at the sky. Big, fluffy, billowing clouds were dominating the horizon. People were sitting out on the lawn enjoying the blessing of an early spring. Everything smelled so clean.

Hermione aimlessly walked out towards the lake when she heard Ron. "Hey, 'Mione! How're you?"

"Ron! It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages!"

Ron chuckled. "We talked yesterday."

"Well then I guess I just missed you," she said as she laughed to herself.

"Well, that's understandable, then…" Hermione smiled. "So where are you going?"

Hermione looked out over the people. "Oh, nowhere. I just wanted to get outside today. No sense on having good weather if it's not going to be enjoyed."

"I agree. Hey, you want to come play Quidditch with us? We're having a friendly little match just for fun."

"Ron, I haven't ridden a broom since we were in first year when it was required." Hermione glanced over at the pitch. People were zooming haphazardly all over the place.

"Well at least come watch us play."

_There's no use in wasting a perfectly good day…_ "Okay."

"Cool. Okay, come on." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and he led her to the Quidditch pitch.

Various Gryffindors were whizzing through the air. "Aw, bugger! They started without me!" Ron mounted his broom. "You want me to give you a lift up to the better seats? You can hardly see anything down here."

"Um, no thanks. I'll walk," said Hermione as she eyed Ron's broom.

"Suit yourself…" he said as he whooshed off into the sky. Hermione eyed the large elevated stands, towering over her. Just as she was about to ascend the stairs, someone came behind her with a bunch of his friends.

"Leave it to a bunch of bloody Gryffindors to ruin a perfect day for flying…" Draco said as he looked over in Hermione's direction. "You're in my way, Granger."

Hermione frowned as she stepped aside into the tower's staircase as the group of Slytherins pushed off the ground. _Yeah, the jerk definitely woke up. _

Hermione arrived in the stands that overlooked the entire pitch. She saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny clumped together talking to Draco by the goalposts. They broke apart and from what she collected, this friendly little match had become a skirmish. The two teams had lined up at either side of the pitch. She leaned over the railing to see Colin Creevey throw the quaffle up into the air. The battle had begun.

Blurred colors flew past Hermione and her honey brown curls blew each time they passed her. The quaffle flew though the air, bludgers were walloped towards the opposing team, and every now and then, a flicker of gold would appear near her.

Then, Ginny, who had been playing chaser, got caught in between Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott and was headed directly towards the center Slytherin goalpost. And, just as suspected, Ginny went careening into the large pole and fell to the ground.

"GINNY!" screamed Harry and Ron simultaneously as they rushed down to her. Hermione leaned over the edge of the rail to see her crumpled friend lying on the emerald green grass.

Blaise and Theodore slapped each other's hands triumphantly. Hermione pulled her wand out of her back pocket and got ready to hex the sodding idiots. But, then, her concentration was broken.

"Hermione! Look out!" Hermione looked across the pitch to see Draco pointing at something to the right of her. She turned and saw a bludger flying directly at her. She avoided the bludger, but she fell off the side of the tower.

Hermione was screaming madly. _OH, MERLIN! I'M GOING TO DIE!_ The ground was coming closer and she braced herself, knowing that she was going to meet her doom in a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes, thinking there was no hope left for her, but then someone caught her.

"Gotcha!" cried the figure that she was now clinging to. She breathed in his scent. Her eyes were still squeezed shut but she knew who he was. She knew that she shouldn't have, but she held onto him tighter. _Draco Malfoy- my knight in shining armor. _


	4. Secrets

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and such. I own the messed up mind that writes these weird stories.

Keep the reviews coming! Happy reading!

* * *

**Secrets**

Draco touched down on the common room balcony with Hermione still clinging to him. He hopped off and then helped Hermione off. "There you go," said Draco as he set her back on the ground.

Hermione looked at Draco as he took his Quidditch gloves off and went to go open the balcony door. He picked up his broom and started to go inside. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco stopped in the doorway and turned around. A warm breeze blew through the air and tousled Draco's white-blonde hair. "Well, I couldn't let you die, could I? Who else would be interesting enough to argue with?" Draco flashed Hermione a small smile and then quickly went inside.

Hermione walked in after him. "Was that a compliment?"

Draco opened the door to his bedroom. "Maybe," he said as he closed the door.

Hermione sunk down into the sofa and sighed.

* * *

Hermione walked into dinner and was attacked by Ron and Harry with questions. "Hermione!" they screamed in unison. 

"What the bloody hell happened back there!" said Ron.

"How'd you fall off the tower!" yelled Harry.

"Why aren't your guts all over the pitch!"

"Are you okay!"

Hermione sat down at the table. "Harry, Ron, I'm fine! Breathe!" Harry and Ron were standing up, huffing. "Sit."

Reluctantly, Harry and Ron sat across from her. "Are you alright?" asked Ron

"I'm here, aren't I? Where's Ginny?" Hermione picked up a chicken leg and took a bite out of it.

Harry rested his head on his hand as he began to eat. "She's in the Hospital Wing. She hit her head pretty hard."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"It's nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix," said Ron. "So what happened to you? One minute you were falling off a tower and the next, you were just sort of gone."

"Someone caught me." Hermione downed a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Who? All of us were down helping Ginny."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said with a smile. She skipped towards the door of the Great Hall, turned around, and saw Harry and Ron's confused faces before she walked down the corridor to the Hospital Wing.

She walked into the room and saw Ginny lying in a bed holding a teddy bear and reading _Witch Weekly_. "'Mione!"

"Hey, Ginny! How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. Madame Pomfrey won't let me out, though. She says that I won't be able to keep my balance if I stand up. But, at least I'm not as bloodied up as I was. Those stupid pricks…"

"That was an awful trick they played on you."

"It's nothing- I'm fine now. So I heard you fell off the tower. Why aren't you stuck in a bed in here with me?"

"Someone caught me."

"Really? And who was it?" asked Ginny as she set down her magazine.

Hermione looked around the room to make sure that no one was listening. "Okay, you must swear that you won't tell this to anyone, not even- no- especially not Harry or Ron."

"Oh, secrets… What fun." Ginny sat up in her bed.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, Hermione, I promise."

"Cross your heart?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes! Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a billywig in my eye! Now tell me who caught you!"

"Malfoy caught me," said Hermione as her face turned slightly pink.

"Merlin, are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"Lucky," she said with a wistful eyes.

Hermione smacked Ginny lightly on the shoulder. "Ginny, you have a boyfriend! And it's Malfoy for goodness sake!"

"Hey. Just because I think he is absolutely the most gorgeous bloke on the face of the earth doesn't mean that I have to fancy him." Hermione giggled. "But I think he fancies you."

Hermione started blushing again. "What? That's crazy! Malfoy fancying me… I think you hit your head a bit too hard, Gin."

"Mione, he's like your bloody stalker! Every time I see you anywhere, he's with you."

"We have Head duties together…"

"You're just in denial. I see the way you two are always looking at each other."

Hermione's face was a deep pink by now. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She looked out the window and crossed her arms.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "You fancy him, too, don't you?"

"I most certainly do not!"

"Oh, yes you do. I know you do. Admit it."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "Alright, fine."

"Ha! I knew it! You two would look so good together."

Hermione resumed chewing on her bottom lip. "You think so?"

"Definitely." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "Imagine what your children would look like…"

"Ginny!"


	5. Draco

* * *

A/N: I probably won't be updating as frequently after this week because spring break will be over and I will have to go to the hell hole known as school again, but I am really excited that I'm getting this many reviews! I love you all! 

Disclaimer: I am EiSeL. I do not own Harry Potter characters, places, things, and such. If I did, my name would be J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

Draco**

_Hermione stepped into the Head's common room. The fire in the hearth was crackling and an inviting book was sitting on the sofa. Warm shadows danced from wall to wall. As she walked to the sofa, she caught sight of herself in a mirror and did a double take. She was wearing a floor-length red evening gown. Her hair was in a French twist. She twirled around a couple of times. _

_She went over to the sofa and picked up the book. She realized she had already read the book. She set it back down and leaned back into the sofa. _

_Just then, Draco walked into the room carrying two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He was wearing a tux and his hair without any gel in it at all. "Hey, 'Mione."_

_He walked over to the sofa, set the glasses and champagne on the table, and sat down dangerously close to her. He put an arm around her and was staring into her eyes. "You're so beautiful. I love you," he said as he pressed his lips against hers. _

_Hermione draped her arms around his neck and loosened his bow tie. Draco pulled her hair down and it fanned out over the couch. He shrugged his jacket off and Hermione began to unbutton his shirt. She got to the bottom, pulled his shirt out of his pants, and pushed it off of him. Draco laid her back onto the armrest of the sofa, never breaking the kiss, reached back to unzip her dress, and…_

Hermione's eyes shot open, and she was breathing very heavily. She looked over at her clock that read 2:31. She got up, opened the window, and rested her elbows on the sill. _I've got to stop having these dreams…

* * *

_

Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing to find Ginny eating breakfast. "It's about time you got here! The most conversation I've had since you left yesterday was with the owl that delivered my mail this morning!"

"Nice to see you, too, Gin."

"Sorry. It's just that I get so bored. I swear I'm fine but the woman won't let me out of here!"

"Try being petrified and see how bored you get."

"You're never going to let anyone forget that, are you?"

"Probably not." She reached over a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and was relieved that it was strawberry flavored.

"Did anything interesting happen this morning?" Ginny noticed that Hermione was eating her gifts. "Give me some of those."

"I talked to Malfoy in my common room and he wasn't a complete arse which was nice."

"Well that's a step in the right direction."

Just then, Draco popped up in the doorway. "Granger! There you are! I need you to come help me with something."

"Okay, one second." Draco nodded and leaned on the doorframe.

Ginny was wearing a big grin. "Go on, 'Mione. He _needs _you."

Hermione reached over and stole some more beans. "Shut up," she mumbled. Hermione walked out the door and found Draco. "What's wrong?" she asked as they started walking down the corridor.

"Peeves- he plugged up the toilets in the bathroom on the 2nd floor and there is water everywhere." Hermione began to turn right down the next corridor. Draco grabbed her arm. "It's this way."

"Oh, duh. You were saying?"

"Right. McGonagall is needed by the lake because the squid is trying to attack students again so we have to deal with the flood."

"Great… Do you have any ideas of how we're going to undo whatever he's done?"

"No, not yet. I was hoping you would be able to do that."

They walked up the stairs and Hermione slipped. Draco caught her and Hermione blushed. Draco smiled, cleared his throat, and then got back to business. "Okay, I think it would be best if we made a barrier right here to make sure water doesn't fall on people below." He pulled out his wand and made and invisible wall.

Hermione put her serious face back on. "And now we have to go into the bathroom." Hermione walked through the 6 inch deep water and opened the door. As she opened it, a blast of water came at her. Peeves was floating above a stall laughing. "Peeves, get out of here," demanded Hermione.

"Make me," said Peeves as he dumped a bucket of water on Hermione.

"Oh, well isn't this just perfect…" mumbled Hermione as she looked down at herself. _I picked a great day to wear a white t-shirt, didn't I? _Draco caught sight of her and started laughing. "It's not funny!"

"On the contrary, Hermione- it's bloody hilarious." Peeves was laughing manically. "See? Peeves here agrees with me."

"Oh really? Well let's see how you'd like it," she said as she pushed Draco into the water. She only had the chance to giggle for about two seconds because Draco reached up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her down with him. And, as fate would have it, Hermione landed right on top of him.

"Still bloody hilarious."

Hermione, blushing like mad, rolled off of him and into the water. "Draco, you are the most annoying-"

"You just called me Draco." Draco sat up and looked directly at her.

Hermione began chewing on her bottom lip. _Oh, shit. I didn't mean to say that. _"Well it's not like you've never called me Hermione before."

"When did I do that?"

"Thursday, yesterday, and just a minute ago," she said confidently.

"Are you keeping track or something?"

"No!"

"I think you are…" said Draco with a smirk.

"I'm not!" she said as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. _Shit, shit, shit!_

"Okay, fine! Merlin… Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and pointed at him. "See! You did it ag-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because Draco had grabbed her, pulled her into him, and started to kiss her. Hermione sat on him better, put her arms around his neck, and twirled a lock of his hair in between her fingers. _Once again, such a great kisser…_

"Oh, I'm sure that the professors would love to hear what the Head students were doing in here, don't you agree?" said Peeves as he disappeared through the wall.

Hermione quickly got off of Draco, stood up, and performed a simple drying spell on the floor and herself. Draco got up, also. "Well, why didn't I think of that?" he said as he, too, did a drying spell on himself. Hermione's face was fire engine red.

They walked back to the Head Dormitories and stepped through the portrait hole. Draco sat down on the couch and Hermione went to go open the door to her room. "Just so you know, I never said that I didn't like you calling me Draco."

Hermione smiled and stepped into her room. She closed the door and did a silencing charm on it. Then, she ran over to her bed, screamed, and started jumping around crazily. Crookshanks, who had been sitting on the bed, meowed very loudly. Hermione sat down, lifted him up to eyelevel, and kissed him. "Crooks, I do believe I've lost my mind!" she said while giggling. "And I love it!"


	6. Superhuman Hotness

* * *

A/N: Hello all! This is da Eis talking and I would just like to let you all know that I absolutly adore everyone who has reviewed! Honestly, I get all giddy everytime I get a review. I got a really strange look from my mom the other day when I started giggling because I got 10 reviews in one day! Hehe! Okay, sorry. I just thought I would share that with y'all. Thank you so much! 

Disclaimer: I have an air freshener that smells of pine but Harry Potter isn't mine!

* * *

**Superhuman Hotness **

Hermione skipped down to the Hospital Wing after dinner. She looked at where Ginny should have been but was greeted by an empty, made bed. Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office and set a few bandages in a cupboard. "Miss Weasley was well enough to go, dear. I would expect her to be in her common room."

Hermione ran over and hugged her. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione skipped out of the Hospital Wing and towards Gryffindor Tower.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Ah, the joys of being a teenager…" she said as she shook her head.

Hermione ran up to the Fat Lady and smiled. "Good evening! My, aren't you looking lovely today!"

The Fat Lady chuckled. "Well, thank you! How are you, dear? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I am extraordinary!" said Hermione as she said the password and entered the Gryffindor common room. She skipped over and planted herself down beside Ron on a couch. "Hi, Ron! Hi, Harry! Hi Ginny!" Harry and Ginny were furiously making out on the couch across from her. Hermione sighed. "Aren't they so cute?"

"Just adorable…" said Ron as he continued to read his quidditch magazine.

Harry and Ginny came up for air and Hermione used the opportunity to get Ginny's attention. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! I need to tell you something!"

Harry was sucking on Ginny's neck but she answered anyway. "Is it about…?" Hermione nodded her head and smiled. "Well, okay then. Get off me, Harry!" she said with a giggle. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then got up.

Ron set his magazine down. "Now, why can't we know?" he asked, offended.

"It's girl talk. Seeing as how you are no girl, you cannot participate in girl talk."

Harry laughed. "Are you sure he's not a girl?"

"I, Harry, am very much a guy," as she opened his legs a little wider.

"Ew," said Ginny before she went up to her dorm, got her stuff, and followed Hermione back to the Head Dormitories.

* * *

Ginny finished off a butter beer. "Good lord, Hermione. You just started liking the guy a few days ago and you already get to kiss him? That is so not fair!" 

"Well, actually he kissed me twice…"

Ginny reached over and took a chip out of a big bag. "Once again- _so_ not fair."

"It probably didn't even mean anything to him, though. It's not like we're seeing each other or anything." She lay back on her bed. "But he is still gorgeous and an amazing kisser."

"I have never seen you so obsessive over a guy, 'Mione. It's quite amusing."

"Oh, is it?"

"Yes, quite. You weren't even this obsessed with Ron."

Hermione blushed. "Listen to you. You were the one who compared Harry's 'beautiful, entrancing emerald eyes' with a pickle. And I'm sure that Harry would love to hear that."

"Well then I'm sure that Malfoy would love to know that he is 'gorgeous and an _amazing_ kisser'."

Hermione dropped her jaw. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh, I would," said Ginny, smiling defiantly. "In fact, I think I'll tell him right now," said Ginny as she hopped off of Hermione's bed.

Hermione, still somewhat in a state of shock, had to take in the fact that Ginny was now in the common room, approaching Draco's bedroom door, and calling for him. When reality actually set in her mind, she jumped off her bed, ran out her door, knocked over a chair, and raced after Ginny. "Ginny, I was kidding!" she said as she turned the corner and saw Ginny knock on Draco's door. Hermione ran over, slipped, fell flat on her ass. Ginny was laughing hysterically when Draco opened the door.

Draco scratched his head and yawned. He was wearing red plaid pajama bottoms and his hair was all messy. "What do you want? Do you have any bloody idea what time it is?" he asked sleepily.

"Hermione said that you were-" said Ginny before Hermione put her hand over Ginny's mouth, earning a confused look from Draco.

"Nothing, Draco. Go back to bed," said Hermione as she held the struggling redhead.

Draco turned around. "I will never understand girls…" mumbled Draco as he closed his door.

Hermione let go of Ginny. "So it's Draco now?" said Ginny as she smirked.

* * *

After Ginny left the next morning, Hermione got ready for her classes. She walked through the common room as she was fixing her tie when a hand fell on her shoulder. "What did you want last night? You two scared the shit out of me," said Draco. 

_Oh, no- what do I do? Do I tell him the truth? "Yeah, Ginny wanted to tell you that I said you were gorgeous and an amazing kisser." That would go over well._ "Nothing," said Hermione as she finished tying her tie.

"No, really, what did you want?" _It really is amazing how he can make his school uniform look so good…_

"Really, nothing." She looked down at his hand that was still on her shoulder.

"Right, so you showed up and knocked on my door at about 1:30 in the morning for nothing?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Really?" he asked as he turned her around.

"Yup," said Hermione as she took a step closer. _Whoa. Where did that come from?_

"Are you sure?" said Draco as he leaned in closer.

"Uh-huh." _Getting too close! But, Merlin, he smells good… _

Draco moved in a little bit closer and just stared into her eyes for a minute. "Ok, then. See you later." Draco slung his school robe over his shoulder and walked out the portrait hole, leaving Hermione gaping and staring after him.

Hermione turned around and kicked the sofa. _Damn you, Draco and your superhuman hotness! _She hooked the clasp on her robe, picked up her bag, and followed him out the portrait hole towards breakfast.


	7. Nothing

* * *

A/N: Okay, lots to say: 

First, I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this.You don't know how much it means to me!

Second, sorry it's been a week since I last updated! I got busy with school.

Third, my five-year-old cousin is a Harry/Hermione shipper! She and I were playing with my Harry Potter LEGO's (don't you wish you were as cool as me? lol) and she kept insisting that Harry and Hermione be boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh my gosh, it was driving me crazy! Usually she does everything that I do because she is my mini-me but this time she would not agree that Draco and Hermione should be together because Hermione is a "lion" and Draco is a "slyther".

Okay, that was random, but I just had to get that off my chest. Thank you for listening to me rant.

Disclaimer: I have Harry Potter LEGO's and a misguided Harry/Hermione shipper for a little cousin, but I do not have the privledge of owning Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nothing  
**

Hermione sat in Transfiguration scribbling madly on her parchment. _Stupid arsehole. He's a man whore. I hate him. _She finished drawing Draco sitting in his bedroom, shirtless, from the other night and looked up at him. Draco was sitting beside the wall in front of her on the verge of falling asleep. _But he's _so _hot… _

"Hey, 'Mione, what are you doing?" whispered Ron, looking towards her parchment.

"Nothing!" screamed Hermione as she pulled her parchment into her lap, spilled her ink, and caused everyone to look at her, including Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, unless you are bleeding or on fire, there is no reason to make such outbursts," said Professor McGonagall before she returned to writing something on the chalkboard.

Draco looked back at her and gave her a very confused look. Hermione started blushing while she set her ink bottle upright and muttered something, making the ink disappear from the surface of the table. Hermione crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in her robe pocket.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Draco as he walked into the common room and threw his cloak on the back of an armchair.

"What was what all about?" asked Hermione from her place on the floor by the fireplace with her History of Magic homework.

"You screamed during Transfiguration. Why?"

"Oh… um, Ron scared me." Hermione shut her book and sat up.

Draco laughed. "Do you normally yell 'nothing' when someone scares you?"

"No…" she began chewing on her lip.

"Huh. Okay." Draco walked to his room and closed the door.

Crookshanks began meowing loudly and Hermione looked up to see him sitting on top of a curtain rod. "Crookshanks, how did you get up there?" Hermione walked over and looked up to where her cat was perched. "What, are you stuck?" Crookshanks only meowed louder. "Ugh, okay." Hermione unlatched her cloak and set it on top of Draco's. "Silly creature…" muttered Hermione as she levitated Crookshanks down and walked into her room to go to sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning and walked into the common room. He grabbed the cloak off the back of the armchair, put it on, and walked out the door. He walked down to the Slytherin common room and found Blaise sitting on a couch.

"Drakie!" squealed Pansy as she ran over to him and latched herself onto his arm. "That horrible Mudblood threw me out of your dorm the other night."

"Good," said Draco as he pealed her off of him. "And don't call her that."

Blaise looked up at him. "Why are you wearing a Gryffindor robe, mate?"

Draco looked down at himself. _Oh, shit. I must have grabbed Hermione's robe. _"Whoops. I'll meet you at breakfast."

Draco got up from the couch and walked back towards his common room. He absentmindedly stuck his hands in the pockets of the robe and found a piece of paper crumpled up in the bottom. _Hmm. What's this? _He pulled it out, unfolded it, and stared in shock. "Bloody fucking hell." Draco ran down the corridor and muttered the password to his portrait, and ran smack dab into Hermione.

"Oh, hi, Draco. Sorry, I didn't see- Why are you wearing my robe?" she asked as she looked down at herself, and sure enough, she saw the Slytherin crest looking back up at her. She took it off and was getting ready to hand it to Draco.

"What in Merlin's name is this!" yelled Draco as he showed the sketch to Hermione.

Hermione turned a shade that would give any Weasley a run for their money. "Um…"

"Hermione, what is this?"

"Give me my robe back…" mumbled Hermione as she continuously grew redder.

Draco shrugged her robe off of him and handed it to her. "Tell me what this is, Hermione."

Hermione was chewing furiously on her bottom lip and the metallic taste of blood soon leaked from it. "Itsapictureofyou," mumbled Hermione so softly and quickly that it was amazing that he heard her at all.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"It's a picture of you!" said Hermione as she hurried out of the common room, wiping away tears, and into the corridor, leaving Draco standing there with his robe laying on the ground and a picture of himself in his hand. Then, he did something that he had never done in all the 17 years of his life. Draco Malfoy giggled.


	8. Does That Answer Your Question?

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry it's taking so long to update. I had this chapter ready on Friday but I never got around to uploading it. 

Please review!

Disclaimer: Analogy time!- EiSeL is to "He Called Me Hermione" as J.K. Rowling is to Harry Potter (I don't own Harry Potter).

* * *

**Does That Answer Your Question?**

Hermione stopped outside of the Great Hall, wiped her eyes, straightened her skirt, and tucked stray hairs behind her ears. _Okay, breathe, Hermione. It's just one boy- nothing to get too frazzled about. You're Head Girl- cool, calm, and collected. You are a respected by everyone. Calm down. _Hermione put on a smile, walked into the Great Hall, and took a seat beside Ron.

Ginny was walking into the Great Hall at about that time and saw Hermione running out of the room. She looked back and saw a confused looking Ron. Ginny ran over to him. "Ron, what did you do!"

"I asked her if she wanted any toast…"

Ginny shook her head. "Oh boy," she said before running out after Hermione.

Ron looked across the table at Harry, examined the toast, and shoved it at Harry, who was sitting across from him. "Do you see anything wrong with this toast?"

* * *

Ginny hurried down the corridor and walked right into Draco. She fell over and Draco stuck his hand out. "Are you okay?"

Ginny smacked his hand away, pushed herself up, and glared at Draco. "What did you do to her!"

Draco looked confused and a little bit scared. "To whom?"

"You know bloody well who!"

"No, not really…"

Ginny grabbed him by the arm and drug him around a corner so no one could hear. "Hermione. What did you do to Hermione?" she whispered. Draco made a concerned look. "She was crying because Ron offered her a piece of toast. Either she finds toast extremely offensive or you did something."

"Why me?"

"Because you always make her cry."

"I do?"

Ginny groaned. "You're not helping at all!" she said as she ran down the hall towards the Head Dormitories. She banged on the portrait. "Hermione, are you in there?" she yelled.

"I-I'm over here," mumbled Hermione from a dark corner with tears pouring down her face.

"'Mione!" she said as she ran over and sat down beside her friend. Hermione let out a sob and hugged Ginny. "Honey, what happened?"

"I drew a picture -sob- of Draco half naked –sob- and he found it –sob- and I told him –sob- that I drew it and, and, I feel like shit!"

Ginny fought back a smile and hugged Hermione. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't! That was officially the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me! I mean, I really like him and he laughed at me!"

"He laughed at you?"

"Yes. The stupid prick laughed at me. Sometimes I wonder if he even has a heart at all. You were wrong, Gin. He doesn't fancy me."

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's true."

"Do you want me to go and duff him up?"

"No, that's okay. I need to go to DADA. I'll see you later," said Hermione before she walked down the hall. _Fucking bloody idiot! I hate him!

* * *

_

Hermione stomped into the common room and saw Draco sleeping on an armchair after a hard Quidditch practice. _Sodding idiot. _ She threw her stuff on floor so loudly that Draco woke up with a start. "What the hell…" said Draco as he yawned and shook his head. "Oh, hey, Hermione."

Hermione glared at him, marched over to him and smacked him right across the face. "I hate you," she said before going to her room and slamming the door. She ran over to her bed and screamed into a pillow.

Draco went up and knocked on her door. "Go away!" screamed Hermione on the other side.

"Hermione, let me in."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

Hermione pulled open the door and stood right up to him. "Because, _Malfoy_, you are a jerk. You have no regard for anyone's feelings but your own, you are incapable of doing anything for anyone else, and you are the most infuriating person on the face of the bloody earth!" said Hermione as she brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "I mean, do you realize how embarrassing of a situation that was? And you were not the least bit nice about it. There I was, crying, and you were standing in the portrait hole laughing! You are the most disgusting person ever!"

Draco leaned against the doorframe. "Well, I don't know. I thought you liked the way I looked," smirked Draco.

Hermione made a frustrated scream and started punching Draco furiously. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed at him as tears poured down her face. Hermione beat him a little more until she collapsed onto the floor bawling.

Draco sat down beside her and she clung to him, sobbing into his shirt. Draco, much to Hermione's surprise, held her against him. Draco lifted her chin up and pushed her hair back. "You know, that's the third time that you've hit me."

"Well you bloody deserved it," said Hermione. _He has such nice eyes… like pools of mercury. _Draco smirked and it was quiet for a minute. Then Hermione looked up at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why did you draw that picture?"

Hermione set her head back down on his shoulder. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious I guess."

Hermione pulled her hand up and fiddled with his collar. "I think that I might possibly like you…" said Hermione, embarrassedly.

Draco seemed to stiffen a bit. "Really?"

_Oh no. He doesn't like me back. Shit._ Hermione nodded her head hesitantly.

"I thought so," said Draco.

Hermione sat up and her face, still avoiding his eyes, was flushed. "What?"

Draco grabbed his neck and smiled. "Well, I sort of hoped you did."

Hermione's head shot up and her eyes were twinkling. "Really?"

"Really," said Draco.

Hermione stared at him blankly. "Why? I mean, are you sure?

Draco smiled and leaned in to capture her mouth in a kiss. He kissed her tenderly and then pulled back. "Does that answer your question?"


	9. Okay

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, I am so sorry that it took so long to update! I cracked the screen on my laptop on Thursday so I had to go get it fixed over the weekend and I didn't get it back until today. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though! Please review!

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a little girl who can only dream of being a great author like J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

**Okay**

Hermione woke up the next morning exactly where she had fallen asleep- sitting on the floor with her head on Draco's shoulder. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled at the angelic form beside her. _If someone had told me a week ago that I would wake up beside Draco Malfoy and be happy about it, I would have had them admitted to a mental ward. _She brushed his hair away from his eyes. _Aw, he looks just like a little boy when he's asleep. _She lightly traced her fingers up and down Draco's chest.

"Trying to molest me in my sleep, Hermione?" asked Draco as he opened his eyes.

Hermione quickly drew her hand away from him. "Sorry," said Hermione with a smile.

Draco pulled his arm off of Hermione, stretched, and yawned. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"

Hermione glanced up at the clock. "About 6 o'clock."

"You wake up way too early." Draco leaned back and placed his arm around her again.

"Sorry, it's habit," she said as she started to get up.

Draco reached up and pulled her back down. "No, stay."

Hermione turned to him. "Draco, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione fiddled with her fingernails. "I mean, is there a 'we'?"

"I don't know. Do you want there to be a 'we'?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

Draco put his finger to her lips. "Then that's all that matters. No buts." Draco stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.

"Do you think we can keep it quiet for now, though? I mean, Ginny already knows that I like you but Harry and Ron would probably flip."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in Transfiguration," he said as he leaned down, pecked her on the lips, and went to go take a shower.

* * *

"It's not that I'm saying he's not hot, Lav. I think he's bloody gorgeous. It's just that I would never date him," said Ginny as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. 

"Date who?" asked Harry suspiciously from the other side of her.

Ginny turned around and rolled her eyes. "I thought we already had the girl talk discussion, Harry."

"Oh. Right."

Just then, Hermione skipped, yes, skipped, into the Great Hall. "Good morning, Ginny! Lavender! How are you?"

Ron looked across at Hermione and frowned. "Hey, don't I get a 'good morning'?"

"As soon as you do something with your hair."

Ron picked up a lock of his brilliant red hair and inspected it. "What's wrong with it? I like my hair!"

Ginny stifled a laugh. "Ron, your hair is almost as long as mine. It's not natural for guys to have long hair like that."

"Oh, come on. My hair is sexy and you know it."

"You just keep on thinking that," said Ginny as she turned to Hermione. "So, why were you frolicking?"

"There you go again, trying to block me out of the conversation," said Ron as he tucked his hair back.

Harry smiled. "I thought we already had the girl talk discussion, Ron," he said in falsetto, earning a smack on the arm from Ginny.

Ginny turned back to Hermione again. "I guess you're feeling better today?"

"I'm feeling more than better. I feel absolutely fantastic!"

Ron smirked at her. "So the toast is okay now?"

"Ron, shut it! I'm trying to have a conversation!" said Hermione with a laugh.

"Are you sure? I mean, you never know with toast these days…"

Hermione groaned. "Okay, you can stop now!"

Ron smiled picked up a piece of the toast. "Just look at it, 'Mione. It could attack you at any minute!"

"Harry, he won't listen to me. Tell him to stop!"

Harry looked up from his pancakes. "Quit being an arse, Ron."

"Okay," said Ron as he went back to his breakfast.

"So you will listen to Harry but not me?"

Ron looked up innocently. "Ye- shit!" he said as a book was flung at his head and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall to Professor McGonagall's classroom with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hermione came stomping out of Transfiguration and her face was flushed. Ron looked down at her and sighed. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay?" 

Hermione wiped away a tear that was welling up in her eye. "I'm fine."

"We are always willing to beat him to a bloody pulp for you- you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I think I'll just talk to him."

Harry turned around and walked backwards. "Talk to him?"

"It's not like I haven't done it before. I mean, we do share a dorm." She stopped and took a deep breath. "You two go ahead and I'll meet you in Charms."

"Okay, see you," said Harry as he turned around and walked down the hall with Ron.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco approaching alone. He caught sight of her and smiled. "Hey, 'Mione!"

Hermione, on the other hand, walked straight at him, grabbed his sleeve, and drug him behind a corner. She slammed him against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "I said keep it quiet- not treat me 5 times worse than you already were!"

"What are you-"

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Draco!" she screamed as while a tear trickled down her cheek.

Draco sighed. "Well what was I supposed to do? Be nice to you?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you think that people might find that a bit odd? Hermione, we have been at each other's throats since we were in first year and people know that! What would they say if I just started being nice?"

"Well you could have at least been civil! I don't take being called ugly, fat, dirty-blooded, or a whore lightly!"

Draco groaned. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that you were going to have a cow."

"Did you even once consider what you said?"

"No…"

"Well use your big fat head once in a while!" said Hermione as she brushed her hair away from her face.

Draco, trying unsuccessfully to keep from laughing, looked at the ground. "Do you really think I have a big head? Because that's not the first time you've said that."

Hermione smiled a little bit and shoved him lightly. "Of course you do."

They started walking down the corridor towards Charms. Draco put an arm around her and nodded. "Okay."


	10. Telling Ron

**

* * *

**A/N: OH MY FREAKING GOD I HAVE A HUNDRED (and one) REVIEWS! Lol sorry.

Okay, this chapter is a little short but I haven't updated in a while. Next chapter will be much longer although I cannot promise a date for when it will be up- I have exams the week after next. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo poseo solamente el diagrama.

* * *

**Telling Ron **

"Ron, where's Ginny?" asked Hermione as she ran into the Gryffindor common room.

Ron looked up. "I don't know. Why?"

"I need to tell her something."

"Why can't you tell me?" asked Ron, somewhat offended.

"I really need to tell Ginny," said Hermione as she looked around the common room.

Ron sighed. "Well, I don't know where she is."

Hermione looked down at him. "Ron, are you alright?"

"We used to talk more and I kind of miss that. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Hermione bit her lip and sat down beside him. "Do you really want to know?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay. But you have to swear that you won't get worked up about it."

Ron looked at her quizzically but then shook his head. "I promise."

"What would you say if I told you that I am seeing someone?"

Ron's eyes brightened and he smiled. "That's great!"

Hermione nodded. "Alright, now what would you say if I told you that that someone was Malfoy?"

Ron stared at her blankly and then burst out laughing. "That's a good one, 'Mione!" Hermione, on the other hand, kept a straight face and Ron's blank stare soon returned. "You're serious?"

Hermione blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow. Malfoy, eh? Well, I guess that's cool."

"So you're not mad?"

Ron smiled at her. "Mad? Why would I be mad? It's your life."

Hermione squealed and hugged him. "Yea! Thank you so much!"

Ron smiled. "No problem," he said with a chuckle. "Wait, you don't still call him 'Malfoy', do you?"

"No, why?"

Ron smiled. "Oh, no reason."

"No, tell me."

"Well, 'Malfoy' doesn't really seem like something one could scream out in throws of ecstasy," he said with snicker.

Hermione gasped, turned seven shades of red, and smacked him hard on the arm. "RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Hey, don't blame me- I _tried_ to spare you but you just had to be your usual curious self!" as he waved his arms in front of his face, trying to block her slaps. "You're drawing attention to yourself, 'Mione," he said as she sat on him.

Hermione got off of him, took a breath, and regained her composure. "Ron?"

"Yeah?" he said as he tucked his hair back.

Hermione looked over at him, picked up a pillow, and swatted him over the head with it. "You are the most annoying prat ever!"

Ron rubbed his head. "Ow! 'Mione, that hurt!"

"You pansy- I'm going to go find Ginny."

Hermione ran up the stairs and into the girls' dormitories. Abandoning the concept of knocking, Hermione walked into the room. She looked over at Ginny's bed, gasped, and threw her hands over her eyes. "Oh, shit! Sorry!" she said as she ran out the door and slammed it shut.

Hermione shuddered. _That is more than I ever wanted to see of Harry. _After she recovered from her shock, she giggled and put a silencing and locking charm on the door.

She walked back down the stairs, still giggling a little. When she entered the common room again, Ron looked up at her. "Did you find her?"

Hermione just smiled and nodded as she stepped out of the portrait hole.


	11. Doubting Draco

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I really wanted to, but I was fiercely attacked by writer's block. Luckily, I was able to fight it off and continue this story. So, all of you who care enough to have actually read this, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine Harry Potter is.

* * *

**Doubting Draco**

Draco was sitting on the sofa reading a Quidditch magazine when Hermione walked in. She dropped all of her stuff into the floor and plopped down in an armchair with a sigh. Draco set down the magazine and chuckled. "Rough day?"

Hermione loosened her tie. "Between you being an arse and walking in on Harry and Ginny, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Hey, I apologized for that," said Draco defensively.

"I know."

"Good. Now, come here- you look like you need a hug."

Hermione smiled as she lifted herself up and walked over to sit by Draco. She put her head on his chest and clung to him. Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible, and set his chin on top of her head.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while but then Draco piped up. "So you walked in on Potty and Weaselette?"

"Harry and Ginny," she corrected him.

"Yeah, them."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I did. And it was not very pretty." Draco chuckled lightly. "And Ginny just about killed me for it, too."

"I bet she did."

Hermione sighed a content sigh and fiddled with his collar. "So how was your day?"

"Oh, you know- the usual. After we finished classes, Blaise and I went out to the pitch for a quick fly. That was cool, I guess- it gets the adrenaline pumping. Then I had to come take a shower and by the time I got out, there wasn't much time before dinner so I just decided to wait for you to come back."

"That's nice," breathed Hermione as she closed her eyes.

Draco looked down at her and smiled. "You're not going to sleep, are you?"

"No."

"You're not very convincing. Come on, 'Mione. We have to go to dinner."

Hermione groaned but then sat up. "I don't want to go to dinner."

"Well, you need to eat something. I already told you that girls with eating disorders are a turn off."

"Well that wouldn't do, would it?" said Hermione with a tired giggle.

"No. Now come on. We're going to the Great Hall." Draco got up and offered her his hand.

Hermione grabbed hold of it, got up, and kissed him on the cheek. "Fine."

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall after leaving Draco at the door. She specifically instructed him to wait about twenty seconds until he could walk in. Hermione took her seat beside Ginny. Ginny scowled and refused to talk to her. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said I was sorry!"

"Well you could have at least knocked!" said Ginny as she threw down her fork.

"I didn't know that there was reason to knock! People usually lock the door if they don't want people in the room!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Tell my brother to not let people in? 'Oh, yeah, Ron. Harry and I are going up to my room for a shag. Don't let anyone in.'"

This drew a few eyes their way. Harry started blushing madly and Ron turned the color of a pickle. Ron pushed his plate away. "And this is when I leave."

Hermione watched irritably as Ron got up and walked away before turning back to Ginny. "Look, I'm truly sorry."

Ginny looked down at her food. "It's fine. Just… knock next time."

"Okay." Hermione looked across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. Draco was chatting with, excuse me, at Crabbe and Goyle, who were mercilessly attacking their dinners. Pansy was practically sitting on Draco and he was making no move to shove her off. Blaise was sitting with his back facing her and he was snogging some girl.

Hermione looked in disgust at Pansy. She was crawling all over him. She looked back at her food and began to play with it, no longer having an appetite. "Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something."

Harry looked up. "Can I know?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't see why not."

Harry had a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Draco and I are going out now."

Harry's smile was ripped off his face. Ginny, on the other hand let out a high pitched squeal. "Yea! Oh, I'm so happy for you, 'Mione!"

Harry was sitting across from them looking very confused. "Draco? As in Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Honestly, how many other Draco's do you know? Yes, Draco Malfoy," said Ginny.

"When did this happen!"

"This morning," said Hermione nonchalantly.

Harry looked back at Ginny and pointed an accusing finger at her. "And you knew about this?"

"Well, I didn't know they were going out until just now but I did know that she liked him," said Ginny.

Harry sighed frustrated. "You see? This is exactly why we guys cannot stand 'girl talk'. We feel so left out and confused."

Ginny downed her pumpkin juice. "Harry, girl talk is designed to protect guys, not confuse them. Trust me, if you knew some of the things we know, you would be too scared to even go into the common room."

Harry stared at her blankly. "Then why are you telling me this!" Harry ran out of the hall in mock terror.

Ginny turned back to Hermione as her laughter slowed and switched back into serious mode. "I'm guessing that's not the only thing you wanted to tell me."

"Once again, you guessed correctly."

"Well then spill."

Hermione looked towards the Slytherin table. "Not here." She wiped her mouth with her napkin, stood up, and waited for Ginny to follow suit.

Hermione waited until they were safely out of the Great Hall until she piped up. "I don't think he likes me."

Ginny leaned back against the wall. "Who?"

"Draco," said Hermione as she picked at her nails nervously.

"Now why would you say that? You're going out with him."

"That's just the thing. Before, when he kissed me, it was so wild and spontaneous but now it's, well, it's sweet."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "So you think he doesn't like you because he's being sweet?"

"Either that or he likes me too much."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Huh?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things. It seems like he doesn't like me for me. I feel like he wants something from me that I'm not ready to give and is just trying to butter me up in attempt to get it."

"You think he just wants you for sex?" asked Ginny. Hermione blushed and nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's Draco Malfoy! He's the 'Slytherin Sex God'!" said Hermione as she held up her fingers to signify quotes. "I have heard from everyone in this bloody school that he has a different girl in his bed every night! Why would he put an end to his old lifestyle and settle for me? Hermione Granger! A girl he's hated ever since we met!"

"Mione, calm down. Just think about this rationally- you're usually good at that. What has he done to make you think he's buttering you up?"

"He told me I looked like I needed a hug."

Ginny nodded and suppressed a laugh. "That is kind of bad. Okay, well, just keep your eyes open and follow your instincts." Hermione nodded. "Unless, of course, your instincts suck. Then you come to me."

Hermione laughed a little. "Okay, thanks, Gin. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Going to bed already?"

"Yeah, I kind of want to make it back to the common room before Draco beats me there."

"Okay. And you'll be fine. I'm always here for you, along with Harry and Ron. Remember that."

"Sure thing. Goodnight," said Hermione as she walked down the corridor towards the Head Dorms.


	12. Rows and Apologies

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am back! Wow, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that, y'all. My cousins have been here since the 21st of June and are still here so I haven't had much time to work on this. Take pride that I chose FanFiction over my relatives! Well, enjoy!

Oh! Today (well, technically yesterday) is my friend Kate's (a.k.a. goddess of darkness3) birthday! Happy birthday!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and such but I have turned my cousins into Harry Potter freaks. Beware.

**

* * *

**

**Rows and Apologies**

Hermione poked her head through the portrait hole to make sure that Draco wasn't there. Sure enough, he wasn't. She sighed and opened the portrait all the way. She walked in and headed straight up the stairs to her room.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" asked Draco from the common room, right before she was about to open the door. Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom. She threw her cloak onto her desk chair and just left her clothes wherever she happened to take them off. She walked over to her closet and changed into her pajamas before walking into the bathroom. She went about her nighttime ritual like she normally would.

While she was brushing her hair, Draco walked in. He approached her, and leaned against his sink. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Hermione glanced at him but then she looked back into the mirror and continued brushing. "No."

"Then why are you being so bloody cold?"

She set down her brush and sighed. "I don't feel good. I just want to go to bed."

"Well you don't have to take it out on me."

"I'm sorry." Hermione stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Draco pulled her in for a hug. "Night." He kissed her on the top of her head and then released her.

Hermione walked back into her room and sat on her bed. Crookshanks jumped up and sat in her lap. "Hello, Crookshanks. Have a good day?" asked Hermione as she scratched her cat's head. "Hm, I didn't. I'm really confused about everything. I mean, Draco is a wonderful guy but things are getting a bit suspicious. I don't know if I should trust him or not. He has every girl fawning over him and most of them are prettier and definitely a hell of a lot easier to get into bed than I am. So why is he choosing me? And besides that, what about his family? Everyone expects him to become a Death Eater." Hermione leaned back against the many pillows that she had piled up behind her back. "And that would definitely be fraternizing with the enemy," she added as an afterthought.

Crookshanks rolled over on his back and purred. "Should I trust him?" She stroked him a few times on his belly before settling back into bed. "I think I'll just sleep on it," she said as she climbed under the covers and turned out the light. "Goodnight, Crookshanks."

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. _Oh, what a horrible nightmare…_ She rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get a glass of water. As she walked into the room, Draco was just getting out of the shower.

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"Getting a glass of water. What are you doing up?"

"Um, I'm getting out of the shower and I kind of need to get dressed."

Hermione looked at his dripping wet body. "Oh, right," she said, blushing. She turned around and let him change.

"You can turn back around now," he said as he turned on the sink.

Hermione played with the hem of her shirt. She had something on her mind and it really couldn't wait. "Draco, what's going on with you and Pansy?"

Draco looked into the mirror at her. "Nothing."

"Then why did you allow her to hang all over you at dinner?" she asked angrily.

"'Mione, there's really nothing going on. It's just that I have learned to ignore her now. She's been doing it since, well, since before I can remember."

"But you didn't do anything to stop her. She was practically sitting on you and you were smiling about it!"

"Why do you have to be so moody? I was talking to my friends! I do have friends, you know! I have a life away from you! Hell, we just started going out with each other and your nagging me as if we're married! My world does not revolve around you!" said Draco, face turning red.

Hermione was taken aback. She breathed in and closed her eyes before talking to him. "I wasn't always this moody, Draco. Before I started liking you, I was calm and collected and I had everything under control for the most part. Then, I started liking you and I'm confused all the time. Sometimes I want to kiss you all over but then other times I just want to beat the bloody shit out of you!"

"Well maybe I want to beat the bloody shit out of you!"

"You're an asshole, Draco!"

"Well, you know what!"

"WHAT!" she asked, very annoyed.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into him before he started to kiss her roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers into his hair. He picked her up and sat on the sink before bringing his lips down on her neck.

"Draco…" she moaned as he sucked on the hollow of her neck.

Draco smiled into her skin. He picked her up and brought her to his room. He placed her down gently on the bed and then settled himself on top of her. Hermione pulled his head closer to her so that she could kiss those lips that she so longed for. He moved his hands up the front of her shirt until they found their destinations. She gasped a little as he did this. He moved his lips back to hers as he massaged her breasts. She sat back and enjoyed this for a while before stopping him. She pulled his hands out of her shirt and he got the message. He lay down beside her and spooned himself against her.

Hermione placed her hands on Draco's, which were resting on her stomach. He instantly held her hand. "Draco?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't mention it."

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while before Hermione spoke up. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Where?"

"With you in your room."

Draco smiled. "Sure." He reached down and pulled the covers up around them.

Hermione sighed contently. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Night, love."


	13. Crying

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey! It's me, EiSeL! Guess what I did the other day! Well, I was really bored and I had a mild case of writer's block so I drew Draco... as a lego! I have no idea what inspired me to do that but I did it all the same. hehe.

Oh, I'm not going to be able to update for a while because I am going to Boston for 10 days and then when we get back, it'll be my birthday and, you know, because I'm just so popular (yeah right lol), I'm gonna be out with the family. And at some point I have to go get my learner's permit... that is, after I read the book. And then, I have to do summer reading and I'm not allowed to read any other books until that's finished. Urg. Why can't the Half-blood Prince be on the reading list?

Well, here is my latest chapter of "He Called Me Hermione". I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I didn't, don't, and will never own Harry Potter.

* * *

. 

**Crying**

Hermione woke up pleasantly from the best sleep she had ever had. Draco's eyes were locked on hers. She smiled and yawned. "Hey."

"Hello," he said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Hermione rested her head on her hand. "How long have you been up?"

"Oh, not long."

"Huh. You have really bad breath."

"Well yours doesn't exactly smell like roses either," he said with a smirk. He lazily rolled over and looked at the clock. "Guess what."

"What?"

"We're four hours late for class."

Hermione shot up. "WHAT!"

Draco started laughing sleepily. "Yup."

"Draco! I have never missed a class in my life and now I've missed four!" She jumped off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You've honestly never missed a class?"

She picked up her toothbrush and squirted some toothpaste on it. "Well, when I was petrified, obviously I missed my fair share of classes but I couldn't really avoid that," she said between brush strokes. She spit and rinsed. "All of my absences have been unavoidable."

Draco leaned against the door frame. "Wow. I thought surely you must have skipped class at least once."

"Not until now," she said, frantically brushing her hair.

Draco smirked and walked up behind her. He put his hands on her hips and set his chin on her shoulder. "Well, you've already missed four classes- why not just take a break today?"

She set down the brush. "Because I am Head Girl. Imagine what the other students would do if the Head Girl set a bad example. Everyone would go mad and the school would go up in flames." Draco cocked an eyebrow at her in the mirror. "Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit. But still, we are supposed to be model students."

Draco snorted. "When have I ever been a model student?"

"True…"

"And what would you tell the professors? 'Oh yes, I slept in late because the Head Boy and I were up late snogging. Please excuse me.' That would go over well."

Hermione sighed and turned around so that she was facing him. "Well then what do you suggest I do?"

"I say that you take the day off. You study your arse off anyway. Just tell them that you weren't feeling well. They like you enough to buy it… besides maybe Snape. But that doesn't matter."

"Fine. But you better make it worth it."

Draco smiled evilly. "Oh, I will."

* * *

Ginny looked up at Hermione as she sat down beside her for dinner. "And where have you been all day? You had us worried sick!" 

"Oh, nowhere." Hermione sighed contently and took a bite of Shepard's Pie.

"Hermione, tell me."

"I was with Draco."

"Doing what!" asked Ginny. Hermione grinned stupidly. "You didn't have sex, did you?"

"No! We woke up late this morning and just figured that there was no point in going to class since it was so late. We snogged a bit and I read and- don't give me that look, Gin!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, yesterday, you were flipping out because you thought that he was using you for sex and now you are spending the entire day doing nearly that! You are being extremely rash!"

"Oh, you're one to talk," said Hermione sarcastically.

"It's different with me and Harry. We have been going out for about four months. You and Draco have been going out for about four days, and he's been nothing but an arse to you up until then."

"I think he's changed."

"Well, maybe he has. I'm just saying that it's a bit odd that he's warming up to you as quickly as he is."

Hermione scowled. "Yeah? Well what do you know?" she asked as she angrily got up from the table and exited the Great Hall.

Ginny picked up her goblet and took a drink out of it as she shook her head.

* * *

_Ginny is being way too concerned. She's bordering on 4th year Ron. _Hermione rounded the bend on the way to her common room and was greeted by something that she would have rather not seen. Draco was up against a wall, kissing Pansy with his hands on her chest, and from what she could hear, he was moaning. 

"WHAT THE _BLOODY HELL_ ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs. Draco pushed Pansy away. His face was flushed and Pansy had a satisfied look playing across her face.

"WELL!" Hermione was beyond mad. She was furious.

"Hermione- it's not what it looks like! I can explain!"

Tears of frustration were leaking from her eyes. "Oh, you can, can you? Your intentions looked pretty clear to me!"

Draco stared at her blankly and Pansy took the opportunity to speak up. "Listen, Granger. Did it ever cross your mind that-"

Hermione pulled out her wand and stuck it in Pansy's face. "Shut it, bitch!"

Pansy looked like she was going to wet herself she was so scared. Hermione turned back to Draco, still keeping her wand at Pansy's throat. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

Draco couldn't find any words. He had never seen her as enraged as she was now. But, Hermione misconstrued this.

"You don't have an explanation, do you?"

Pansy spoke up again. "I have an-"

"I said SHUT IT!" And she did.

She finally lowered her wand. "And here I thought you'd changed." Hermione bowed her head and shook it remorsefully.

"Hermione-"

She looked up at him with a quivering lip. "Save it, _Malfoy_." With that, she turned down the corridor, no longer restraining her tears.

* * *

Hermione appeared in the Gryffindor Common room to find Harry and Ron playing chess. Ron, who was sitting facing the portrait hole, noticed Hermione's disheveled state as she approached. "Hey, 'Mione. You okay?" 

Hermione let out a strangled "no" before sitting down next to him, flinging her arms around his neck, and crying into his shirt.

Ron looked up at Harry, absolutely horrified. "What do I do?" he mouthed to Harry, desperately. Harry made a hugging motion. Ron hesitated before putting his arms around her. "Now what?"

"Ask her what's wrong," he mouthed back.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" It took a minute for him to figure out what she was saying since she was blubbering into his chest but from what he collected, it had something to do with Draco, bitch, and snog. "Do you want to talk to Ginny?" Hermione nodded against him. "Harry, go get her."

Harry ran up the stairs and came back a minute later with Ginny and, much to Ron's relief, she soon took over. "Shh, it's okay, Hermione."

"You were right," she said, still bawling. "I'm so sorry." Ginny just hugged her as she, too started crying.

"Oh, you lot, stop crying," said Harry as he handed her a hankie.

Ginny smacked his hand away. "She's been hurt- let her cry."

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's good to cry once in a while, Harry. I know it makes me feel a lot better."

Harry looked to his side and saw Ron crying, too. He chuckled a little bit before he finally gave in to the tears.

And so they sat there- four best friends crying up a storm and causing a scene in the middle of the Gryffindor Common room before finally, peacefully, falling asleep in front of the fire and in each other's embrace.


	14. Time Away

* * *

A/N: I got to read the Half-blood Prince! And I cried! If you haven't read it and you are reading this, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? Get out there, go buy the book (if you haven't already), and read the thing! Gosh... 

Oh, and I recieved a review saying that the element Mercury is red. Well, that is not correct. The color of mercury (Hg) is metallic white. If you are referring to the mercury in thermometers, it actually is not red. I accidently dropped one once and little drops of it came out and scattered all over the floor. My mom got mad at me but it was a learning experience lol.

Okay, I'm still in Boston and it's been pretty good. It's really hot, and really humid. It's still a nice city, though- mass amounts of Dunkin Donuts. I'm more of a Starbucks person myself but nevermind. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I have plastic Harry Potter glasses but I do not own Harry Potter at all.

* * *

**Time Away**

By the Saturday morning, the whole school had heard what had happened between Draco and Hermione. All of Gryffindor was crowded around Hermione while she was trying to eat her breakfast, occasionally glaring at Draco.

"Honestly, I'm fine," said Hermione as she picked at her eggs.

"Are you sure?" asked Seamus. "Because Dean and I could always punch his pretty-boy face in for you." Seamus nudged Dean and he nodded.

"That's nice of you but really, you don't have to."

Dean sighed in defeat. "Okay. Well, feel better, Hermione. He was an arse anyway." Dean and Seamus walked back to where they were sitting.

Hermione just nodded and continued to push her food around her plate.

Ginny was sitting across from Hermione and facing the Slytherin table. "Can we please do _something_ to him?" she asked, still looking through the gap between Hermione and Ron. "He was horrible to you- why won't you let anyone do anything to him?"

Ron looked over at Hermione and clasped his hands together. "Please can we beat him up? Please!"

"No, don't beat him up," she said lazily.

Harry set his goblet down a little too hard. "Why the bloody hell not! We finally have an excuse to hurt him and you won't let us do anything!"

"Um, Harry, if you're referring to the excuse is that he is an arse, we always had that excuse," said Ron.

Hermione sighed.

Ginny got up from the bench. "Okay, we're going to go do something."

"No!" said Hermione, hurt.

"Relax, 'Mione, we're not going to do anything to him. We're just going to do something," said Ginny.

"Like what?"

"Like Hogsmeade." Ginny pulled Harry up. "Come on, we're going to Hogsmeade whether you like it or not. Being around everyone isn't doing you any good."

Ron got up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Up you get."

"I really don't want to go anywhere today."

"Nope," said Ron as he poked her shoulder. "We're going out and you're going to like it."

"I don't have any money."

"That's okay, you don't need any. Our treat," said Harry.

Hermione looked at them suspiciously. "Did you plan this?"

"Doesn't matter. Come on- Hogsmeade awaits!"

* * *

They walked into the Three Broomsticks carrying armfuls of packages. They picked a table and sat down, dropping all of their bags on the floor. "Oh, I'm beat," said Hermione.

"And do you feel any better?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, loads better. Thank you for dragging me out of there."

Madame Rosmerta walked up to the table. "Hello. What brings you all here today?" she said, smiling.

Ron turned around in his chair and draped his arm over the back of the chair. "My friends and I need a few butterbeers!"

"Alright, I'll bring those out to you in a second," said Rosmerta as she turned to walk back to the bar.

"So what do you all want to do now?" asked Harry, as Rosmerta came back with their drinks. "Thank you."

"Let's go to the Shrieking Shack!" said Ron.

Ginny looked up in fright. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because that place gives me the heebie-jeebies!"

Ron rolled his eyes and brushed his hair back. "Ginny, there's nothing there besides maybe a boggart or two at the most."

"Well it's still spooky." Ginny took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Why don't we just go back to Hogwarts? It's getting late anyway," suggested Hermione.

Ron stared at her blankly. "Mione, I know that you're under a lot of stress right now and that you may not be as stable as normal but 7:30 is not late."

Ginny downed the rest of her drink in one gulp. "We're staying out until at least curfew."

"Yeah, you can always take a little cap nap tomorrow if you're still tired," said Harry.

Hermione's eyes got huge in realization. "Oh my God!"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I haven't fed Crookshanks since Thursday morning! The poor thing is probably starving!"

"Are you kidding? That beast has enough body fat to last him through a ten year famine," said Ron, chuckling to himself.

Hermione just brushed him off. "I have to go." She put on her jacket and made towards to door.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny picked up their things and began to follow her as she reached the door. She opened the door and ran straight into none other than Draco.

"Sorry," she said absentmindedly. "I was in a hurry and-" Hermione looked up and finally saw just who she had run into. "Jerk," she said as she shoved past him and towards Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Ginny behind her.

* * *

Hermione spoke the password to the Head Dorms and walked to her room, finding it just the way she left it- strangely clean. Like always. She dropped her bags on the floor and walked over to Crookshanks' dish. She opened a can of cat food and dumped it into his bowl.

She stood there in the center of her room and then sat down on the rug. She laid back, looked at the ceiling, and sighed.

_Merlin. Why did he have to go and do that? I mean, things were going well in my opinion. Well, sort of. I did have a few suspicions and Ginny did warn me about this. _She breathed out heavily. _Oh, why did I fall for him in the first place? _She sat upright._ Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did I fall from him? I was definitely attracted to him, yes, but I never fell for him… Did I? _ She shook her head, trying to convince herself. "Nope, nuh-uh, definitely not."

Hermione got up, still not quite content with her decision, and walked over to her desk. She slumped into the chair and picked up a quill, twirling it lazily between her fingers. She set the quill down and twirled around a few times. _God, I'm bored._

She turned around in her chair again and saw Crookshanks sauntering into the room. Hermione got up out of the chair and over to pick up her cat. "Crookshanks! Oh, I've missed you." She gave him a small squeeze. "I'm so sorry you had to stay here with Draco." She petted him and felt something poking out of his collar. She put down Crookshanks and examined the rolled up piece of parchment. "Oh, don't tell me…"

Hermione unrolled the piece of parchment and her suspicion had been confirmed. It read:

_I'm sorry. _

_-Draco_

"Yeah, I bet you are." She balled the parchment up and threw in the dustbin. "Sorry my arse."


	15. Girl Talk on Steroids

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm fifteen! I turned fifteen on Saturday the 23rd! And I feel no different than I did on Friday the 22nd! lol Okay, well, this chapter is the product of my insanity mixed with awesome itty bitty gummi bears that had melted because I left them outside in the 3 billion degree weather and Honey Nut Cheerios while watching the entire first season of Gilmore Girls. Yeah, so, basically I'm hyper and I felt like updating.

Updates with the rest of my life: I have yet to read my summer reading, I have yet to get my learner's permit, and I am almost done with the second chapter of Draco's side of this story, "She Called Me Draco".

Here is the latest installment of "He Called Me Hermione". Happy reading!

Disclaimer: .enim ton si rettoP yrraH

* * *

**Girl Talk on Steroids **

"He apologized?"

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Hermione's bed stuffing themselves with every kind of junk food they could find. Hermione, in an act of complete boredom and the need to tell someone of the cheesy-ness of Draco's apology note, she had went back to Gryffindor tower and begged Ginny to come back with her to her room. Hermione was sitting cross legged at the head of the bed reading _Witch Weekly _because Ginny had brought it.Ginnywas lying on her stomach with her feet up in the air at the opposite side. "Yeah. Well, not exactly. He stuck a note in Crookshanks collar. How corny is that?"

"I think it's kind of cute."

Hermione looked up from her magazine and set it down in her lap, annoyed. "Cute? Wha- no! Ginny, you are supposed to be on my side!"

Ginny picked up a new butterbeer. "Sorry…"

"I mean, he didn't even do it in person. If he was going to apologize, he should have done it to my face."

"You wouldn't have let him if he tried."

"Oh, you don't know that," protested Hermione, mockingly innocent.

"You haven't let him within thirty feet of you since you caught him with Pansy."

"Well, would you let Harry near you if you caught him with Cho Chang?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Cho Chang?"

"You remember- Harry used to like her."

"So Draco used to like Pansy?"

Hermione waved her hand. "Well, no, but they did go to the Yule Ball together in 4th year."

"But Harry and Cho didn't go to the Yule Ball toge-"

"Arg! Your missing the point! You wouldn't be keen on seeing Harry with anybody, right?"

"Right."

"Well, then there is credible reason for me to not be talking to Draco."

Ginny stared at Hermione blankly. "Wow. You have a very complicated, drawn-out, and bloody confusing thought process."

Hermione picked up _Witch Weekly_ and resumed reading. "Thank you."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I wonder what happened with Draco."

"Oh, I don't know. He probably came to and realized, once again, that I am disgustingly ugly and a muggle-born," she said, not looking up from the magazine.

"You're not disgustingly ugly." Hermione just turned the page. "Hermione?"

Hermione kept her head down. "What?"

"You really liked him, didn't you?"

Hermione closed the magazine and set it down on her bed. "Yeah. I mean, he was interesting, funny, charming, and..."

"Gorgeous and an amazing kisser?" asked Ginny, grinning.

"Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Ginny nodded. "Aye aye."

"Of course, I knew that it wasn't going to last forever." Hermione fiddled with her fingernails. "To be honest I didn't know how long it was going to last."

"No one ever knows how long something like that is going to last."

"Well, I know, but I just thought it was going to last longer."

"Keep in mind that you both mutually hated each other until this year when you started going out."

"It's been kept. You know, I didn't know what I was thinking at all."

"You were thinking that he was hot and that he kissed well."

"Very true," said Hermione nodding.

"And you thought that it would be fun."

"Yes, I did. And it wasn't like he was my first boyfriend."

Ginny brought her chin off her elbow and stretched her back. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Viktor was," said Hermione with a face that clearly said "old news".

Ginny thought for a minute and then had realization. "Oh! Oh yeah, the Bulgarian Quidditch player with a uni-brow!"

"He did not have a uni-brow."

"Yes, he did. Ron had a little Viktor Krum doll that he bought at the Quidditch World Cup. You were there, you saw it, and it defiantly had a uni-brow. So, with that said, I'm assuming that the guy it was modeled after has a uni-brow as well."

"He didn't have a uni-brow!"

"Yes, he did."

"You know what? Let's not talk about Viktor's eyebrows."

"Eye_brow_," Ginny corrected, earning an eye roll from Hermione.

Hermione picked up _Witch Weekly_ again and began reading.

Hermione broke the silence about five minutes later. "Who was your first?" she said, looking up from her magazine.

"What?" said Ginny, caught a bit off guard.

"Who was your first… well, you know."

Ginny scratched her ear. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

"Oh my God- I'm sorry. That is none of my business."

"And really random."

"You really don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay," said Ginny, laughing quietly. "Harry was." Ginny reached over beside Hermione and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Dean and I almost did but then Ron walked in on us."

"Oh, ouch."

"Yeah."

"So… was it nice?"

Ginny took a sip of butterbeer. "Nope."

"What? Really?" said Hermione with a look of disbelief.

Ginny sat up and tucked her feet underneath herself. "Well, Hermione, what did you expect? Most people's first time is not the amazing experience that you read about in romance novels. It's usually awkward and messy and it hurts like hell." She shrugged. "But at least your first time only happens once. After that, it's nice." Ginny looked up at Hermione who was fiddling with her thumbs. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just… okay, do you promise not to laugh?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you have any intention of keeping that promise?"

"I think you know me well enough to know the answer to that question."

"I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Tell me anyway."

"You know how I always said that the only person I could ever see myself with was Ron?"

Ginny giggled a little but then forced a straight face back. "Yes."

"Well, now that I have gone out with Draco, I can only see myself with him." Ginny just burst out laughing. "Okay, you usually just giggle a little. Ease up."

"I'm sorry," said Ginny, still having after laughs. "It's just that you were all worked up over nothing."

"It isn't nothing- it's scary! I am not supposed to end up with Draco Malfoy! I am supposed to end up with, well, somebody else!"

"Mione, chill. Breathe. In and out." Hermione reluctantly took a deep breath. "Feel better?"

"Sure."

"Now, explain why you are going mad."

"I really can't stop thinking about him."

"You've had a bad break-up. It takes at least a week to get over something like this."

"But it's still just weird. Did I tell you that my pillow still smells like him?" asked Hermione as she picked up her pillow and threw it at Ginny. "Here, smell it. I don't know how much cologne he puts on himself but it was only in his room for 24 hours!" Ginny threw it back after smelling it. "And it's been more than two weeks since the pillow incident!" said Hermione as she hugged her pillow to her face. "It will not come out, and, damn, he smells good!" Hermione gasped. "See! Why can I not stop thinking about him! I'm going insane!"

"Hermione, Hermione, calm down! Merlin, am I going to have to stun you?" Hermione was panting wildly. "Give me the pillow." Hermione handed Ginny the pillow. "Lie down."

"I can't lie down, I need my pillow."

Ginny shook her head and put the pillow behind her back. "Nope, you can't have this pillow. This pillow makes you crazy. You may not have the crazy pillow."

Hermione lay down. "I need a pillow."

"And that's why you are so good at Transfiguration!"

"But that is my pillow."

"But this is the crazy pillow."

"But I need my pillow."

"You could get over the thing with Draco and forgive him."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because you need your pillow," said Ginny.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you expect me to go and forgive him now?"

"Couldn't hurt."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I can't do that."

"Yes you could. It would do you well."

"Look, just let me have the crazy pillow and I promise I won't go mad."

"Nope, I'm going to make you go forgive him."

"Why?" asked Hermione as she shot up into a sitting position.

"Because you need to. And I am going to make you."

"What?"

"Yes, and I am going to drag you if you don't come willingly."

"But-"

"Come on, Hermione," said Ginny as she hopped off the bed.

"Ginny, really-" Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her halfway off the bed. "Jeez, you weren't kidding."

"Damn straight I wasn't kidding," said Ginny as she dragged Hermione out of her door, through the common room, and to Draco's closed room door. "Now knock."

"No."

"Hermione, knock on the door. All you have to do is let him apologize and I might not have to send you to a mental institution."

"But he is probably asleep."

"So? This is worth waking up for."

"No!"

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Am I going to have to knock for you?"

Hermione waved her hand through the air to stop Ginny's hand from connecting with the door. "Ginny, I can handle this!"

"If I left this up to you, you wouldn't have made it off of your bed."

"Just-" With that, Draco appeared in the doorway.

Ginny turned around. "Hi."

"Um, hi," said Draco, clearly confused.

Ginny laughed nervously. "See, Hermione, he wasn't asleep."

Draco leaned against the doorframe and eyed Hermione. "Can I help you?"

"Well, actually," said Ginny, "Hermione wants to talk to you."

Hermione's eyes bulged. "Ginny!"

Ginny grinned mischievously. "Buh bye."

Hermione's eyes followed Ginny across the common room and back to her room before landing on the ground in front of her. "Hey."

"Hey," said Draco as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Ginny, she tends to get like that."

"It's okay," said Draco. Hermione rocked on her heels. "So, you wanted to say something?"

"Yeah," said Hermione as she looked up at him. His eyes were just the way she remembered them- so icy yet so bright.

And that is when she lost it. Hermione stepped up on the tips of her toes, grabbed Draco's shirt, and pulled him to her in a kiss. Draco reached around and put his hands on Hermione's hips and pulled her closer and Hermione ran her hand up to Draco's hair and pushed him closer to her.

Hermione didn't know how long the kiss lasted. It could have been a few minutes; it could have been a few days. But when they broke apart, Hermione had a huge smile plastered onto her face. She got off her tip toes and brought her head down to his chest.

Draco smoothed her hair affectionately. "I truly am sorry.'

Hermione nodded. "I know."

"I fed your cat while you were gone."

Hermione pushed away lightly and looked up into his eyes. "You fed Crookshanks?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

Hermione reached up and lightly pecked him on the lips. "Thank you," she said before going back to her spot in their embrace.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Hermione."

"Me either," said Hermione. "Are we back together now."

"I don't think I could live any other way," he said as he lifted up her chin and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

Hermione, eyes still closed, sighed contently after they came up. "Good night."

"Goodnight," said Draco as he placed his sin on her head.

Hermione giggled. "Draco, in order for me to get to my room, you need to let go of me."

"Who said I was letting you go to your room?"

"I have to go back- Ginny is there."

Draco sighed. "Okay, fine. I will see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well," said Hermione as she began walking back to her room.

When she opened her door, she found Ginny sitting on her floor, painting her toenails. Ginny looked up and laughed when she saw Hermione's face.

"Did it go well?"

Hermione practically floated over to her bed and lay down. "Incredibly," she said dreamily. Hermione spotted her pillow, smelled it again, and sighed.

Ginny looked up from her spot on the floor and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Making up with Draco was supposed to make you sane."

"Maybe I don't like to be sane."

"Merlin, you're hopeless."

"Mmm." Hermione smelled the pillow again. "Viva la crazy pillow."


End file.
